


La curiosidad no mato al gato

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... lo hizo fujoshi. El problema para Kyuubei era que no hallaba la cura, y a este paso no podría volver a escuchar a dos hombres hablar sin reventarse la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosidad no mato al gato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi le pertenece a Gintama... al revés, Gintama le pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Notas: De verdad, ni yo sé que es esta cosa. Digamos que el ocio hace mucho, y que esto es ocio a morir. Es como desperdicio mi tiempo libre, pero bueno.
> 
> Esto tiene BL por todos lados, junto a miles de conceptos propios del yaoi que no quise traducir porque no es lo mismo decir uke que decir pasivo.
> 
> Que más, ah claro, debo explicar esos conceptos. Uke (pasivo), seme (activo). shonen, yaoi y yuri son términos para designar un cierto genero en las series de anime y manga. El yaoi es donde hay relaciones homosexuales masculinas, yuri lo mismo pero en femenino, y shonen es genero de peleas y aventuras. Resumiendo bastante los términos, claro.
> 
> El camino que menciona Zura en una parte es una referencia al Wakashudo.
> 
> Advertencias: Que me burlo como idiota del yaoi y las fujoshis, pese a que si pienso bien en ello yo actuó casi como lo hace Kyuubei en este fic, así que teóricamente me estoy burlando de mi misma. En fin, que parodio un poco todo eso, solo para reírme de mi misma. Resumiendo, lo hago sin ánimos de ofender, lo digo por la posibilidad de que alguien pueda hallarlo ofensivo. En cualquier caso acepto flames porque nunca he recibido uno y me siento discriminada (?) por los flammers. ¿Que putas estoy hablando? Ni yo lo sé.
> 
> Los dejo con está cosa que se supone es un fic.

Si pudiera culpar a alguien, Kyuubei afirmaría que la culpa era de Minamito y de Kitaooji, claro que si sopesaba las circunstancias en realidad no podía culpar a nadie. Después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de que ella hubiera entrado sin golpear, al fin y al cabo habían avisado que estarían ocupados (cuando entró Kyuubei fue consciente de _en que_ ), y de la puerta tener pestillo le habrían puesto pestillo. Pero como la puerta no tenía pestillo y la hereda del clan Yagyuu no tenía problemas en entrar sin tocar pese a la hora y que ambos dijeron que estarían ocupados, aún cuando habían dado a entender que estarían ocupados en cuartos diferentes, y más importante, en camas diferentes, la situación había decantado en eso.

Todo mundo era consciente de que la joven tenía un pequeño fetiche con el órgano sexual masculino, fetiche que más bien eran deseos de tener uno entre sus piernas, no exactamente de la forma que cualquiera interpretaría esa oración. Pero de que tenía una cierta fijación con esa parte de la anatomía humana era un hecho, fijación que Kyuubei nunca había analizado de más hasta que no encontró a esos dos en pleno acto sexual. Miles de veces se preguntó que le veían los hombres al yuri, ahora que lo experimentaba en sentido opuesto entendía la razón, porque por más que se azotara la cabeza contra la pared la imagen no desaparecía de su mente. Y había algo en la idea de dos hombres haciéndolo que le daba cierto morbo, pero como eran las una de la madrugada y ella prefería dormir en lugar de psicoanalizarse a si misma no pensó más en ello. Hasta que el problema fue eso, un problema.

Al día siguiente fue a la casa de Tae-chan como acostumbraba hacer, consciente de que probablemente se encontraría no solo con Shinpachi, sino también con todo el resto de enfermos que llamaba amigos, porque alguna extraña casualidad los juntaba a todos siempre en el mismo lugar como si aquello fuera alguna especie de anime.

Y fue entonces, cuando como siempre todos se juntaron por extrañas casualidades del destino, que fue consciente del problema.

–¿Qué pasa Shin-chan? –preguntó Otae mientras tendía el plato hacía su hermano–, ¿por qué no comes?

–Es que no tengo hambre, hermana.

–¡¿Qué dices Shinpachi?! –Gintoki se inclino sobre el menor, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de este–, si cuando venías aquí te sonaba la tripa.

–Cállate Gin-san.

–Eso, no dijiste que tenías hambre de camino aquí –comentó Kagura mientras masticaba sukonbu.

Shinpachi lo miro a ambos con molestia, pero no iba a caer solo, por supuesto que no.

–Tú también tenías hambre Gin-san, si mi memoria no me falla.

–Te falla la memoria Patsuan, yo no tengo hambre, tengo ganas de comer dulces.

–Vas a morir un día de estos por la diabetes –dijo Otae dejando el pequeño plato sobre la mesa–. ¿Tú tienes hambre Kyuu-chan?

–No tienes que preocuparte por mi Tae-chan.

–Si nadie quiere comer, ¿qué se supone haré con la comida?

–A eso no se le puede llamar comida. –Gintoki se separó de su compañero y se recostó despreocupadamente en el suelo–, pero puedes dársela a tu acosador, de seguro anda por ahí.

–También podemos dárselo a la tuya, ¿no Gin-san? –dijo Tae con su ceño levemente fruncido.

–¿Crees que llegue a desaparecer si lo haces? –preguntó un esperanzado Gintoki.

–No creo, para mi que vuelve del infierno, con o sin la comida de la jefa.

–No digas eso Kagura-chan. –La retó Shinpachi–, tú tampoco Gin-san, no está bien que hables así de Sarutobi-san.

–Que dices Shinpachi –dijo Sakata Gintoki con calma mientras su mano gesticulaba algo como un "no molestes tanto". Y fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando Kyuubei tuvo una revelación–, yo solo quería que _obtuviéramos un tiempo a solas. –_ Fue como si los cielos la hubieran iluminado y la respuesta hubiera llegado a su mente, como nunca pasa cuando das un examen y ruegas que pase, fue la iluminación divina. Aunque en ese caso el Dios que la regia era un pervertido, ¿cuál era su signo, ya que estaba en eso? ¿Por qué justo ahora no lo recordaba?–, nada más. –¿Para qué pensaba en eso? Ni al caso venía, lo importante era lo que ella había visto y oído, a diferencia parecía ser, del resto.

–Pero aún quedaría el gorila –comentó la menor, ajena a la batalla interna de la hereda del clan Yagyuu.

–¿Y a mi qué? –Sakata miro a Kagura, la cual seguía comiendo sukonbu–, eso es problema de ella. –Apuntó a Otae, quién tomó su dedo estirado y lo dobló.

–Apuntar a las personas es de mala educación. –Sonrió aún más cuando lo oyó gritar–. Salgamos a pasear Kyuu-chan, es imposible tener un almuerzo decente con estas personas.

–Es imposible tener un almuerzo decente si tú eres la cocinera –dijo Gintoki mientras regresaba su dedo a su posición original, se ganó una mirada asesina a cambio. Pero Tae Shimura no lo asesinó, pese a que todo parecía indicar que eso sucedería.

Kyuubei entendió porque cuando sintió su mirada clavada en ella.

–¿Pasa algo Kyu-chan? ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó al ver que todo su rostro estaba rojo, como si fuera una especie de tomate gigante.

–No, nada. –¿Era la única qué se había dado cuenta? O quizás en realidad no había sido como ella creía y todo había sido un juego de su mente. Sí, debía ser eso, la imagen que había visto en la madrugada aún la tenía trastocada, esa era la causa de todo.

–Pareces un tomate Kyuu-chan.

–Ya veo. –Su vista se dirigió al piso, aún con un leve bochorno que nadie entendía a que se debía.

–¿Estás segura de que estás bien Kyuu-chan?

–Sí Tae-chan, no te preocupes.

–¡Exactamente! –gritó alguien, al instante siguiente la puerta de uno de los armarios se abría y por ella salia Kondo–, ¡Otae-san no debe preocuparse, yo solucionaré cualquier problema que tenga! –Y al instante siguiente a eso dos palillos se introducían en su nariz.

–El problema no es preocuparme, el problema es que tú eres el problema. –Tae sonrió antes de mandarlo a volar con todas sus fuerzas, destrozando la puerta que daba al jardín y dejando parte de la habitación al descubierto del frío invernal.

–Sonó como una canción –comentó Gintoki metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, al instante siguiente a eso se estremecía por una brisa helada–. Cierra la puerta Shinpachi, hace frío.

–¡Ya no hay puerta! –Le gritó Shinpachi al instante siguiente a lo dicho por Gintoki.

–Es culpa de Kondo-san –dijo Otae al instante siguiente a lo dicho por Gintoki.

–Más bien es tu culpa hermana –dijo Shinpachi al instante siguiente a lo dicho por Otae.

–Voy a buscarla –dijo Kagura al instante siguiente a lo dicho por Shinpachi, y al instante siguiente a eso se estaba levantando para ir por la puerta.

–Me está aburriendo esto de los instantes –dijo Shinpachi al instante siguiente a...

–¡Otae-san! –El grito de Kondo interrumpió la estupidez de los instantes y de paso llamó la atención del grupo–, ¡yo vuelvo a colocar la puerta si lo deseas Otae-san!

–Bien, hazlo rápido, que la casa se está enfriando.

–Hermana, te estás aprovechando, al fin y al cabo es tu cul...

–¡Kondo-san! –Todos voltearon para ver a Hijikata atravesar el jardín.

Este llegó a donde estaban, más específicamente a donde estaba su superior.

–Tienes idea. –Le dijo–,  _de cuanto tiempo llevó buscándote, Kondo-san._

Volviendo a lo nuestro, al instante siguiente a eso Kyuubei estrellaba su rostro contra la mesa, porque no podía ser que fuera la única que hubiera visto los corazones en el aire y hubiera oído el tono meloso, ¿o sí?

Todos la miraron, porque eso de andar golpeándose de la nada contra una mesa no era muy normal.

–¿Kyuu-chan? ¿En verdad estás bien?

–Sí. –Levantó su rostro de la madera, algo mareada por la sangre perdida– solo creo que acabo de tener un especie de visión, pero no es nada, ya se fue, ya estoy bien.

–¿Qué haces Hijikata-san? –Okita también apareció por el jardín, tomando el mismo camino que el vice-comandante–, ¿por qué estás parado como estúpido? ¿Se te congeló el poco cerebro que tenías?

–¡Cállate Sougo! Simplemente me distraje.

–¿Mientras hacías algo tan simple? Que bajo has caído Hijikata-san.

–Serás...

– _Ese tipo de cosas amerita un castigo_ , como el senpukku.

– _Sougo._

Otro golpe, más fuerte que el anterior, hizo a todos voltear para mirar a Kyuubei, quien por poco y no había roto la mesa.

–¿Kyuu-chan?

¡¿Y es qué nadie más lo había visto como ella lo había hecho?! ¡Porque aquello había sonado raro! Más aún con el tono de enamorados y los brillitos. ¡Parecía una escena sacada de un yaoi cualquiera y no de una shonen como esa! Aunque aquello había sido en su mente, en la realidad había sido un poco-bastante más diferente, más parecido a Okito burlándose de Hijikata y este queriendo matarlo, como acostumbraba ser.

–¿De verdad estás bien Kyuu-chan?

–Sí, simplemente quería matar un mosquito.

–¿Con la cabeza? –Gintoki enarcó una ceja, y es que nunca había oído que alguien matara un mosquito con la cabeza.

–Así es más efectivo. –¿De qué forma podía eso hacer más efectivo la matanza de un mosquito? Preferían no saberlo.

–De cualquier manera, debemos irnos Kondo-san.

–¡Espera Toshi! Aún tengo que arreglar la puerta de Otae-san.

–Exacto, Kondo-san debe arreglar mi puerta ya que fue el quién la destrozo.

–Eso mismo, el inútil de su jefe debe arreglar la puerta, ¿no ven que hace frío?

–¡Tú cállate idiota de la permanente! –gritó Hijikata.

–No pienso callarme solo porque tú me lo digas.

– _Entonces_   _tendré que ir y cerrarte la boca_. –dijo Hijikata con... ¿tono juguetón? O al menos así estaba segura de haberlo oído la Yagyuu.

– _Me gustaría verte intentándolo. –_ ¿Por qué Gintoki parecía seguirle el juego?

– _No dudes que eso haré._ –¿Eso era una incitación?

– _Estoy esperando._ –¿Y por qué eso había sonado tan provocativo?

– _No necesitas ser tan impaciente.–_ La conversación estaba sonado demasiado extraño, y eso había sonado muy lascivo en su mente.

– _Como diga, vice-comandante demoníaco.–_ Ok, ya no aguantaba más eso.

–Vas a...

–¡Cállense! –Les gritó Kyuubei mientras se golpeaba la cabeza sin cesar contra la mesa, al punto de romperla.

–¿Kyuu-chan? –Todo mundo volteo a mirarla, sin entender a que venia tanta aparente desesperación de su parte–, ¿qué te sucede?

¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Toda la maldita conversación la había escuchado en tonos sugestivos junto a una vocesita en algún lugar de su mente que prácticamente le gritaba situaciones yaoi de ambos! ¡Y no la culpaba! Toda la conversación había sido rara, demasiado malpensable, con demasiadas sugerencias a un posible encuentro sexual entre esos dos.

Dejo de golpearse de golpe, sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que no quitaban su atención de ella desde que había gritado y había comenzado con aquel extraño comportamiento, y es que ciertamente algo tenía que pasarle para que actuara así. Y eso era lo que Kyuubei acababa de comprender.

Finalmente entendía a que se debían todas esas imágenes subidas de tono que pensaba de los hombres que conocía cada vez que decían algo que podía interpretarse en más de un sentido, o el porqué con cada oración dicha que sonaba de forma extraña ella los imaginaba tan cerca unos de otros mirándose con ojos de enamorados mientras mantenían aspecto de bishonen,incluso entendía que era lo que tanto remarcaba la cursiva en el texto, ¡remarcaba las oraciones a las que ella les daba una connotación yaoi! Sí, finalmente Kyuubei lo había entendido, ahora sabía porque pensaba todas esas cosas. La imagen de la noche anterior la había convertido en una fujoshi.

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia el jardín a través de la puerta inexistente.

–¿Kyuu-chan, a donde vas?

–Perdona Tae-chan, necesito hacer algo. –Necesitaba una cura, o nunca más podría oír a dos hombres hablar sin tener pensamientos yaoi.

Y no podía pedírselo a nadie en ese cuarto, porque la gran mayoría eran hombres y las únicas dos mujeres presentes a parte de ella misma no eran una opción. De hecho, no podía pedírselo a nadie que conociera, porque no podía admitir algo así en persona. Por eso recurrió a la internet.

Se sentó con calma en un café lo más alejado posible de Kabuki al día siguiente, ya habiendo olvidado muchas de las imágenes que su mente había formado el día anterior, y por tanto más calmada. Se sentó frente a uno de los computadores tras asegurarse, cual paranoica, de que no había nadie conocido cerca, y recurrió al maravilloso anonimato del internet.

Pensó primero un buen apodo a través del cual fuera irreconocible, ante el posible caso de que le contestara vía red alguien de su lista de amigos. Lo pensó mucho antes de llegar a la conclusión de que hacerse pasar por alguien más era lo mejor.

"El enamorado de Tae-chan".

Perfecto, con eso cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de Kondo-san. Ahora bien, debía escribir su pregunta. Y ahí se quedó. ¿Exactamente que debía poner?

Quizás lo mejor era empezar explicando la situación. Algo como: "Hace poco descubrí a dos..." ¿Dos qué? Como le ponía, si se suponía que debía sonar como Kondo-san. Bueno, él era el comandante del Shinsengumi, subordinados debería estar bien.

"Hace poco descubrí a dos de mis subordinados teniendo sexo, pero ambos eran hombres..." Y se detuvo, porque su mente fujoshi empezó a funcionar y se dio cuenta de que si lo ponía así sonaba como que los implicados eran Okita y Hijikata. Se golpeó contra el escritorio una vez para alejar esa imagen de su mente y luego continuó: "Hace poco descubrí a dos de mis subordinados teniendo sexo, pero ambos eran hombres por lo que esa imagen acabó por volverme fujoshi...", espera, se supone que se hacía pasar por Kondo, y si lo ponía así sonaba como una mujer. "Hace poco descubrí a dos de mis subordinados teniendo sexo, pero ambos eran hombres por lo que esa imagen acabó por volverme fundashi". Perfecto. Continuó: "Hace poco descubrí a dos de mis subordinados teniendo sexo, pero ambos eran hombres por lo que esa imagen acabó por volverme fundashi. Ahora no consigo oír una conversación entre mis amigos de forma normal por culpa de los miles que pensamientos que inundan mi cabeza, ¿qué debería hacer?" Quedaba bien, se entendía la idea. Ahora debía publicarlo y esperar una respuesta.

**El enamorado de Tae-chan escribió:**

**·** Hace poco descubrí a dos de mis subordinados teniendo sexo, pero ambos eran hombres por lo que esa imagen acabó por volverme fundashi. Ahora no consigo oír una conversación entre mis amigos de forma normal por culpa de los miles que pensamientos que inundan mi cabeza, ¿qué debería hacer?

Espero unos momentos, pronto alguien contesto su mensaje.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·** ¡Una vez me sucedió eso! Cuando acepte a dos nuevos chicos. Se desaparecieron de la nada y no pude evitar pensar en que habían ido a hacer, más aún debido a las ropas que llevaban, pero al final resultó ser que estaba equivocado.

¡Y eso a ella que le importaba! No respondía su pregunta. Ah, alguien más había comentado.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·** A mi me pasa con frecuencia, muchas veces veo hombres venir aquí que estoy segura solo buscan aparentar.

¡Eso tampoco le servía!

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Debo admitir que me decepcione un poco cuando vi que me había equivocado en mis conclusiones, Zurako y Paako realmente hubieran hecho una linda pareja.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·** Que nombres tan curiosos.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Son los apodos que les puse cuando trabajaron para mi, no recuerdo bien sus nombres, pero uno de ellos era un samurai de permanente natural.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  ¿Gintoki?

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  ¿Lo conoces?

Esperen, ¿qué? ¿En qué minuto habían pasado a hablar de Gintoki? ¿Por qué estaban pasando totalmente de su pregunta inicial?

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  Sí, pasa bastante por acá. Aunque nunca pide a nadie de compañía, supongo que ya se porqué.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Entonces no estaba tan equivocado después de todo, supongo que eso explica porque pasaba tanto tiempo junto a su compañero y porque se pasa tan seguido por aquí pidiendo empleo.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  Así que Gintoki tenía esos gustos, Tsukuyo se pondrá triste.

¡¿Qué?! Entonces Gintoki si era... ¡¿Nada de eso la estaba ayudando?! ¡Estaban pasando por alto la pregunta que inicio toda esa estúpida conversación!

**El enamorado de Tae-chan escribió:**

**·** ¿De qué se supone están hablando?

¿No había sonado muy agresiva, verdad?

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  De Paako y Zurako, que por lo visto si eran pareja, supongo que debí esperarlo.

¡A eso no había venido su pregunta! ¡¿Y quién mierda era Zurako?! ¿Con quién se supone salia Gintoki? Un momento, ese apodo le sonaba de algo. Zurako... Zura. ¿Donde había escuchado eso?

Se golpeó contra el escritorio nuevamente cuando lo recordó, eso no podía estarle pasando.

**El enamorado de Tae-chan escribió:**

**·**  ¡¿Katsura-san?!

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  ¿Quién?

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Zurako, así se llamaba. ¿Tú también los conoces?

Eso no podía estarle pasando.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  ¿Entonces con él es con quien Gintoki tiene una relación?

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Sí, ambos trabajaron para mi y se desaparecían a cada rato juntos. ¿Quizás el que estuvieran vestidos de mujer les ponía?

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  ¿Vestidos de mujer?

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Sí, Paako y Zurako son sus apodos de okama.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  Vaya, no sabia que Gintoki tenía fetiches de ese tipo. Han de haberse visto muy bien para que las vestimentas los llevaran a tener relaciones en medio del trabajo.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  No estaban tan mal. Aunque debería cobrarles eso, yo no permito ese tipo de conductas.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  Deberías. Quiero mucho a Gintoki, pero esas conductas son inapropiadas.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Hablare con él. No, mejor con ambos, esas cosas se ven con la pareja. También debería felicitarlo.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·**  Tienes toda la razón, en ambas cosas. La próxima vez que Gintoki se pase por aquí también lo felicitare, debió decirme que tenia pareja, hubiera dejado de ofrecerle pasarse una noche aquí en Yoshiwara. Aunque quizás era por Tsukuyo, realmente estará triste cuando se entere.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·**  Me siento mal por ella, pero Paako y Zurako realmente se ven bien juntos.

**El sol de Yoshiwara escribió:**

**·** También debería pedirle a Gintoki que me presente a su novio, quiero conocerlo.

**La mamá de Kabuki escribió:**

**·** Tienes razón, que descortesía de su parte no avisarnos, un novio no es cualquier cosa.

Llegado a ese punto, Kyuubei optó por apagar el ordenador y salir del lugar, una vez fuera se golpeó tan fuerte como pudo contra un poste. ¡Eso no había servido de nada! ¡Solo lo había empeorado! ¡Ahora no podía no pensar en Gintoki y Katsura en una situación extraña! ¡Encima vestidos de mujer! ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

¿Y si en verdad eran pareja y los dos con los que habló no estaban sacando conclusiones apresuradas?... ¡Debía dejar de pensar en eso! Eso no era posible, y más valía que no lo fuera o la imagen mental que tenía en esos momentos la acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Bien, toda esa estupidez de internet no había funcionado, mañana le pediría ayuda a Tae-chan, ahora debía volver al dojo y sacar de alguna manera esa imagen de su mente.

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente se apareció en casa de los Shimura dispuesta a solucionar ese problema, el punto era como plantear el tema en cuestión, no podía simplemente llegar y decir "soy fujoshi". No, primero debía plantear aquello con delicadeza, o moriría de vergüenza al tener que decirle algo así a Otae.

–¿Quieres algo con el té Kyuu-chan?

–No es necesario Tae-chan. –Lo que ella necesitaba era poder tocar el tema sin tener que cometer senpukku–. Tae-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro que sí.

–Pues, si tú conocieras a dos hombres... No, eso no. –Pensó en otra forma de decirlo–. Si dos conocidos tuyos fueran... pues...

–¿Qué cosa?

–Fueran gays, y tú un día los descubrieras... pues... en eso. –Tragó saliva–, ya sabes.

–Teniendo sexo, vale. –Kyuubei se sonrojó un poco ante la tranquilidad con la que Otae dijo eso.

–Sí, eso mismo, teniendo sexo. –Oh, maldita mente fujoshi, ¿por qué no podía detenerse por cinco minutos? Solo eso pedía.

–Bien. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

–¿Cómo?

–No veo a donde quieres llegar Kyuu-chan.

–Bueno. –Tosió, nerviosa–. Digamos que dos conocidos tuyos son gays, ¿qué harías?

–¿Qué haría?

–Sí, ¿qué pensarías de eso? –Probablemente no lo que ella estaba pensando.

Su compañera frunció el ceño, meditando sus palabras. De golpe sonrió.

–Ya veo a donde quieres llegar Kyuu-chan.

–¿Sí? –Tomó té, tratando de disimular sus nervios ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Fue una mala idea.

–Yo siempre supe que Shin-chan era raro, pero no me esperaba esto. –Tae se levantó de la mesa, decidida–. ¡Y no pienso perdonar a ese imbécil de Gintoki! ¡Shin-chan apenas es un niño como para que le haga esas cosas! –Kyuubei escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca.

–¡¿Eh?!

–Gracias por tratar de decírmelo con toda la delicadeza posible Kyuu-chan, pero esto es algo que debo arreglar yo con Gintoki. Como la hermana mayor de Shin-chan, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando ese samurai de cuarta se aprovecha así de él.

–Espera Tae-chan. –¡Eso no era el punto al que quería llegar! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas?! Solo estaban empeorando su problema.

–No digas nada Kyuu-chan, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, no debes preocuparte. –No, es que sí debía preocuparse, realmente debía hacerlo–. Voy a la Yorozuya, no es necesario que me acompañes. –¡Debía acompañarla! No, más bien debía arreglar ese malentendido.

–¡Espera Tae-chan, no es lo que crees! –gritó cuando la vio salir por la puerta. No tardo en seguirla, dispuesta a hallar una solución a todo eso, si es que la había.

Pero demonios, Tae-chan no la escuchaba no importaba cuanto tratará de llamar su atención. Quiso que la tragará la tierra cuando se hallaron frente a la Yorozuya.

–Jefa –dijo Kagura tras abrirles la puerta–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Vengo a hablar con el idiota de la permanente.

–¿Con Gin-chan?

–¿A qué otro idiota con permanente natural conocemos?

–¡Gin-chan! –gritó la chica mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlas pasar–, ¡te buscan!

Ambas entraron al recibidor, al tiempo que Gintoki se aparecía frente a ellas por la puerta que daba a la sala.

–¿Quién es ahora? Dios, uno no puede disfrutar un día tranqui... –Un puño se estrelló contra su nariz–, lo.

–Gin-san, creo que tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo Otae mientras retiraba su puño, con una espeluznante sonrisa en su rostro–, sobre Shin-chan.

Gintoki la miró, limpió la sangre de su nariz, dio media vuelta, volvió por donde vino y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Tae la botó de una patada.

–¡Shinpachi! ¡Tú hermana se ha vuelto loca!

–La jefa siempre estuvo loca.

–No digas eso Kagura-chan.

–¡Shin-chan! –Otae se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo–. ¡Ahora mismo te vas de aquí! No puedo permitir que permanezcas un segundo más en este lugar.

–¿A qué viene eso hermana?

–No puedo permitir que te entregues de esa manera a alguien como él. –Apuntó a Gintoki, quien solo enarcó una ceja.

–¿De qué demonios está hablando esta loca?

–¡De las cosas que tú y Shin-chan hacen! –Aparte de Kyuubei, nadie entendió absolutamente nada de esa frase.

–No te entiendo hermana.

Elizabeth levantó un cartel que ponía "Habla de una relación sexual entre ambos", y que los dejo a todos en absoluto silencio... Un momento, ¿Elizabeth?

–Gintoki, me habías dicho que no tenías interés en ese camino.

–¡No lo tengo! ¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas Zura!

–No es Zura, es Katsura. Y si no tienes interés en ese camino porque tú...

–¡Yo nada! ¡Shinpachi! ¡Tú hermana se ha vuelto loca, totalmente loca! ¡De una manera aterradora!

Pero el chico no parecía reaccionar.

–Cuando decidí venir a tu casa no me esperaba esto Gintoki.

–¡Cállate de una vez Zura! No es lo que piensas.

Y se calló, debido a que el golpe que se dio Kyuubei contra la pared le pareció más importante que seguir reclamándole aquello a Gintoki. Los siguientes golpes que se dio contra el muro de madera captaron la atención de los demás.

–¿Kyuu-chan? –Pero Kyuubei estaba demasiado ocupada reventándose el cráneo como para responder.

¿Por qué, de todas las personas que podían estar en la Yorozuya ese día, tenía que estar él? ¿Por qué cuando tan solo había pasado un día de la nefasta experiencia en internet? El mundo la odiaba, solo podía llegar a esa conclusión.

–¿Qué te sucede Kyuu-chan?

¡¿Qué le sucedía?! ¡Sucedía que el mundo la odiaba! ¡Si a toda la maldita situación con Shinpachi-kun debía agregarle toda la maldita conversación de ayer sobre Katsura-san! Gintoki no tendría suerte con las mujeres pero parecía tenerla con los hombres. Para empeorarlo toda la conversación anterior parecía digna de un triangulo amoroso.

–¿Qué le sucede a Kyuubei-dono?

–Se volvió loca, igual que la gorila.

–¿A quién te refieres cuando dices gorila?

–A ti.

Lo hubiera matado, pero justo en ese momento Kyuubei dejó de salpicar la pared y volteó hacia ellos.

–Tae-chan.

–¿Qué sucede Kyuu-chan?

–Lo que te quería decir, te lo diré mañana. –Y se marchó, con su rostro empapado en sangre.

Sobra decir que cuando llegó al dojo a Toujou casi le da un infarto al verla en ese estado, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar, a diferencia de su otro problema.

Esa noche tuvo problemas para dormir, temía que al cerrar los ojos alguna imagen inadecuada llegara a sus sueños, imagen inadecuada que tuviera de protagonistas a sus conocidos. Eso sería demasiado para ella, no podría volver a mirarlos a la cara. Al día siguiente tomó la sabía decisión de que o hallaba una solución o cometía senpukku.

Se presentó, nuevamente y por quien sabe que vez, en casa de Tae-chan. Solo que esta vez ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar, solo lo hizo avanzando por el jardín hasta la puerta que daba al comedor, donde como supuso estaría comiendo daba la hora. Pero el mundo la odiaba, como ya venia diciendo, porque Gintoki estaba ahí junto al resto de la Yorozuya.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Todos los presentes en la sala voltearon a mirarla, el que habló fue Gintoki.

–En la Yorozuya no queda ni un grano de arroz.

–Así que estamos aquí porque no tenemos donde más comer –continuó Kagura.

En resumen, no tenían que comer, era unos muertos de hambre. Probablemente tampoco tuvieran donde caerse muertos.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí Kyuu-chan?

–Luego te explico Tae-chan. ¿Y qué hace aquí Katsura-san?

–Tenía que hablar con Gintoki.

–¿Por qué no hablaron ayer? –¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?

–Por tú culpa. –Parpadeó, sin estar muy segura de a que se había referido Sakata.

–Ya te lo dije Gin-san, es muy posible que Kyuu-chan no se haya referido a eso y yo la haya malinterpretado.

–¿Qué cosa Tae-chan?

–Lo que me ibas a decir ayer, que yo... –Otae dirigió la mirada al piso, algo abochornada–, bueno, que yo pensé que trataba sobre Gin-san y Shin-chan.

–Ah. –O sea, habían arreglado el malentendido–. Bueno, ciertamente no era eso, pero...

–¿Pero? –Todos la miraron, y eso que ella solo había planeado confesarse frente a Tae-chan–, ¿pero qué Kyuu-chan?

–¿No ira a ser algo peor?

–¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que entendió la loca de tu hermana Patsuan?

–Quizás tiene diarrea.

–No creo que sea eso líder.

Elizabeth levantó un cartel: "Quizás le gustan esas cosas". Kyuubei tosió, sin saber como decir aquello.

–Ya suéltalo de una vez, sino es imposible que se te entienda.

Tosió de nuevo antes de seguir el consejo del samurai y decir el problema.

–Mi... –Tomó aire y, después de tanto, lo dijo–, Minamito y Kitaooji son pareja y pues... hacen... esas cosas.

Salvo por Shinpachi, todos se miraron más que confundidos.

–¿De quienes hablas Kyuu-chan? –preguntó Otae.

–Más importante, ¿por qué debería importarnos? –dijo Gintoki.

–Quizás se van a casar y nos está invitando a la boda.

–Lo dudo líder.

Elizabeth levantó un cartel que ponía: "Quizás por culpa de esa imagen ahora es fujoshi". Kyuubei tosió, antes de continuar.

–Ustedes los conocen, se enfrentaron a ellos. –Todo el grupo se miro, confundidos–. Bueno, Katsura-san no. Pero el resto de ustedes si debería conocerlos. –Más miradas confundidas, Shinpachi decidió intervenir.

–Gin-san, Kagura-chan. Son las personas con las que nos enfrentamos cuando fuimos a buscar a mi hermana al clan Yagyuu.

Esta vez todos miraron al Shimura.

–Yo pensé que se llamaba Toujou o algo así.

–¡No es de él de quien estoy hablando Kagura-chan!

–Es del único que me acuerdo.

–¡¿Por qué te acuerdas solo de él?! ¡Ni siquiera es con quien te enfrentaste!

–Es que yo no recuerdo nada de esa saga, solo recuerdo a Kyuubei y a él.

–Bueno, eso es porque los vemos a menudo –comentó Gin.

–¡¿Por qué solo te acuerdas de ellos?! Además si lo que dijo Gin-san es cierto no recuerdas nada de esa saga.

–Recuerdo la boda de los gorilas.

–¡Eso es lo más irrelevante de todo!

–Entonces, ¿quienes son ellos, Shin-chan?

–Hermana, ¿tú tampoco los recuerdas?

–Yo no me enfrente a nadie.

–Bueno. –Suspiro, consciente de que nadie sabia de quienes hablaban–, son el tipo del cabello rojo y el tipo de lentes.

Silencio.

–No me suenan –dijo Kagura.

–¡Esto es inútil! –Volteó hacia Gintoki–. Gin-san, dime que tú te acuerdas.

–Lo único que recuerdo de esa saga. –Pausa momentánea–, es de que no había papel en los baños.

–¡Tú recuerdas algo aún más irrelevante!

–Bueno. –Kyuubei decidió interrumpir la conversación, si es que podía llamarsele así, para continuar con lo suyo–, da igual. De todas formas Katsura-san y Tae-chan seguirían sin saber quienes son.

–Yo si se quienes son –dijo Katsura. Todos, absolutamente todos, lo miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Por qué tú si lo sabes? Si ni siquiera estuviste en esa saga.

–No es obvio Gintoki. –El susodicho enarcó una ceja, dejando en claro que no–. El clan Yagyuu le sirve al shogunato, y yo como miembro del Jouishishi he averiguado todo cuanto he podido sobre las fuerzas de las que dispone el shogun.

Todos lo miraron en silencio, Kyuubei decidió romperlo para seguir en lo suyo.

–Bueno, da igual, no importa quienes son. El punto es que son pareja, y yo. –En ese punto tosió, algo incomoda–, los encontré hace unos días en una situación... pues...

–Revolcándose.

–¡Gin-san!

–¿Qué? –Miro a Shinpachi–, si es obvio que los encontró en eso.

–¿En qué? –Quiso saber Kagura.

–Por eso lo digo Gin-san. –Le reclamó Shinpachi apuntando a la niña–, Kagura-chan aún es una niña, no puedes simplemente decir esos comentarios frente a ella.

–Como digas.

–¿En qué los encontró Gin-san? –El adulto no le respondió–. ¿En qué los encontró Zura?

–No es Zura, es Katsura. Y los encontró fornicando.

–¡Katsura-san!

–¿Forni-qué?

Elizabeth levantó un cartel: "En el mete-saca".

–¡Elizabeth-san!

–¿Mete-saca qué?

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Shinpachi–. ¿Qué ideas le están dando a Kagura-chan?

–Shin-chan tiene razón. –Otae se acercó a Kagura y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Tú me lo dirás jefa?

Silencio.

–Sí.

–¡Hermana!

–¿Qué? Kagura-chan ya está en edad de saberlo.

–¿Y por qué entonces alegas por como lo decimos nosotros?

–Porque es una niña Gin-san, hay que decírselo con palabras tontas y cursis como "haciendo el amor" y esas burradas.

–Sigo sin entenderlo –dijo la niña.

–¡Los encontré follando! –exclamó Kyuubei harta de que a cada minuto se fueran por las ramas y no la dejaran terminar.

–¿Ah? –Elizabeth levantó un cartel que sacó a la menor de dudas: "Teniendo sexo, las otras palabras son sinónimos"–. Ah, entiendo. Pudieron solo decir eso.

Kyuubei tosió, volviendo a captar la atención de todos.

–Bueno, el punto es que los pille teniendo sexo.

–Bien, y eso que. ¿Por qué debería importarnos las relaciones personales de tus subordinados?

–A eso iba –dijo Kyuubei–, a que a causa de eso tengo un problema.

–¿Te intereso el sexo gay y ahora quieres un pene?

–Pero Gin-chan, Kyuu-chan siempre quiso un pene.

–Ustedes dos, por favor no digan esas cosas.

Kyuubei tosió una vez más, pero no dijo nada.

–Yo aún no entiendo a que viene todo esto Kyuubei-dono.

–Yo tampoco Kyuu-chan.

Kyuubei tosió por quien sabe que vez, a este pasó iba a destrozarse la garganta.

–Ya dije, tengo un problema por eso.

–Eso lo entendimos Kyuu-chan, pero no nos has dicho cual es el problema.

Era el momento propicio, pero no se animaba a decirlo. Elizabeth se le acerco y le tendió un cartel, luego salió al jardín y se fue. Kyuubei lo miro antes de alzarlo, resignada.

"Por culpa de esa imagen ahora soy fujoshi".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Katsura fue el primero en hablar.

–¿Y cuál es el problema Kyuubei-dono?

–La pregunta aquí es. –Gintoki se recostó en el suelo antes de continuar–, ¿por qué debería importarnos?

–Es un problema serio. –Bajo el cartel y suspiro, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta–, ya no puedo oír una conversación sin pensar cosas raras.

–¿Por eso te golpeabas tanto la cabeza?

–Así es Shinpachi, era para poder alejar esas imágenes y mantenerme en mi centro. Por eso es un problema, con estos pensamientos en mi cabeza no logro concentrarme en nada.

–Yo no entiendo nada, ¿qué es fujoshi?

–Son las chicas a las que les gusta ver a dos hombres teniendo sexo.

–Por favor, no le digas esas cosas a Kagura-chan hermana.

–¿Y yo puedo ser fujoshi? –Tae puso una mano en su hombro, mientras le sonreía amablemente, cual maestra.

–Todas tenemos una en nuestro interior Kagura-chan.

–Ya veo, entonces seré fujoshi.

–¡No decidas eso nada más!

–Esperen un momento. –Gintoki frunció el ceño y se sentó, como si acabase de notar algo muy importante–. Si te golpeabas la cabeza cada ves que pensabas algo raro, y siempre te golpeabas la cabeza con nosotros presentes. –Kyuubei temió que hubiera notado que había imaginado cosas de ellos y se lo reprochase, pero no, casi–. ¿Me pensaste como uke o como seme?

–¡Eso que importa! –gritó Shinpachi.

–Claro que importa, mi honor está en juego.

–No, eso no tiene nada que ver con honor.

–Mi honor como seme está en juego.

–¡¿Qué se supone significa eso?! ¡Desde cuando tienes honor de seme!

Gintoki puso una mano en su hombro, mientras le sonreía, cual maestro.

–Todos tenemos un poco en nuestro interior.

–¡Ya basta de esa mierda del interior!

Kyuubei tosió, algo incomoda, porque no estaba teniendo las reacciones esperadas, pero todos siguieron ignorándola.

–Es obvio que te pensó como uke Gintoki, de donde sacaste que podías ser seme.

–¡Cállate Zura! ¡Tú eres más uke que yo!

–No es Zura, es Katsura. Y eso es ridículo.

–No, es muy simple. –Lo apuntó–. Tú pareces una chica, no yo, es obvio que tú serias el uke en nuestra relación.

Kyuubei quiso golpearse contra la mesa ante esas palabras, lo hizo.

–No es uke, es Katsura. Y eso es aún más ridículo que la idea de ti siendo seme.

–No, la idea de ti siendo seme es aún más ridícula.

–¿Por qué no lo deciden con un piedra, papel y tijeras? –propuso Kagura, ambos la miraron, luego volvieron a mirarse.

–Piedra, papel y...

–¡En verdad van a decidir esa estupidez de forma tan estúpida!

–¡... tijeras!

–Si lo dices así Shin-chan suena como que tiene mucho sentido, no es como que vayan a armar una conferencia para decidir una estupidez.

–¡Sí, gané! –grito Gintoki, Katsura se golpeo contra la mesa. –. ¡La suerte está de mi lado! ¡Tu culo es mio Zura! –Kyuubei dejo de golpearse para pasar a desangrarse por la nariz, Gintoki la miro–. No quiero saber que cosas degeneradas pensaste solo por esa frase.

–¡Cualquiera piensa algo raro con lo que acabas de decir! –Le reclamó Shinpachi–. ¡¿Tú te escuchaste?!

–¿De qué hablas Patsuan?

–Bueno, ciertamente sonó un tanto extraño.

–Un tanto es decir poco, hermana.

–Yo no le vi lo raro.

–¡Muy bien Kagura-chan! –La felicito Otae–, vas por buen camino para convertirte en una fujoshi.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó la niña emocionada.

–¡¿Por qué emocionada?! ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

–Bien, Kyuu-chan, Kagura-chan, vamos a internet. –Kyuubei se alzó con dificultad, a causa de la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo, para mirarla.

–¿Por qué Tae-chan?

–Para ver yaoi hard.

–¡¿A qué demonios viene eso hermana?!

–Es obvio Shin-chan, si Kyuu-chan ve mucho yaoi hard se hará inmune y su problema estará solucionado.

–No lo había pensado Tae-chan, eres brillante. –Se levantó tan rápido como pudo para ponerse al lado de la Shimura.

–¿Y qué pasa con Kagura-chan?

–Bueno, lo de ella seria el efecto contrario. Si eso es todo Shi-chan nosotras nos vamos.

Salio del lugar con ambas chicas siguiéndola, y con Shinpachi alegando que todo eso seguía sin tener sentido. Dentro del dojo solo quedo Gintoki, quien se había quedado quieto mirando su mano; y Katsura, quien seguía tirado contra la mesa.

–Oye Zura.

–¿Qué quieres Gintoki?

–Yo tengo muy mala suerte –comentó mientras se sentaba, Katsura alzo la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

–¿Y eso qué?

–No me gustaría desperdiciar mi momento de buena suerte.

Silencio, se miraron fijamente largos momentos hasta que Zura hablo.

–Pero mañana jugamos de nuevo.

–Como quieras.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
